scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Mad Dog-Napping Scientist
Mystery Log Entry #21 Dear Mystery Log It all started on a rather gray and rainy day, but that's no escuse for our pal Scooby to go out and have some fun. However, we were all rather busy that day. Daphne was fixing a little fashion emergency with an emloyee from Lacy's Department Store, Freddie was reading the latest issue of the National Exaggerator, Velma was conducting an experiment to turn vanilla ice cream into chocolate, Shaggy was busy making a pizza, and I was busy watching the newest episode of Detective Goldman. LIttle did we know that we would learn the price for not having any time to spend with Scooby. Once our proceedings were finished, we noticed that Scooby was missing. We checked around the treehouse, but no sign of him. We checked his doghouse, and that's when we found a note. It read: "Dear Shaggy, I'm outta here. No one needs me. Your ex-puppy, Scooby." You read correctly, SCOOBY-DOO RAN AWAY!!! We informed Mr. Rogers, and he told us that he'd infrom the boys at the station to keep an eye out. Poor Sugie was taking it as hard as Shaggy, and honestly, so was I. I felt guilty for putting television before one of my friends, heck, one of my FAMILY and co-workers. I can't imagine solving a mystery without him. Which brought back flashbacks of our VERY FIRST CASE as a team, though I call it a make-shift case. It was the case of the Playground Boogie. And would you believe it, it was old Red Herring behind the mask. That's kinda the reason why Fred thinks Red Herring is always behind any of our cases, cause he's never forgotten it. And so, we were on our way to find our four-legged friend. But first, we had to narrow down where Scooby could be. We narrowed it down to at least three places, and we went to investigate one of them, the butchery. We met up with Mr. Quarterhouse, the main butcher and owner, and he said that Scooby came by and loaded a year's worth of bones into his suitcase. We soon found Scooby's favorite chewy toy, and then Shaggy and Scooby's favorite snack, a green olive and jelly sandwhich. (gross) Regardless, we followed the trail to try and find Scooby. Soon, we followed the trail to a rather spooky neighborhood. I was hoping that Scooby had a Scooby Snack or two, which brought back memories of one of our past cases. before I created this Mystery Log, mind you, when we had to help out Ms. McSnack, and that was when Scooby had his FIRST SCOOBY SNACK EVER!! Ever since that day, Scooby has LOVED Scooby Snacks. As a matter of fact, it was the same day that the snack was invented. And it was all thanks to Daphne's butler, Jinkins, who shared the recipe with Ms. McSnack to mass market Scooby Snacks all over the town and the country. Next thing we know, Shaggy found Scooby's suit case, but it had a red blotch on it. It was a hand print, and it looked like a bloody one, too! But before we could determine if it was blood or not, we were surrounded by some wild dogs. However, thanks to Daphne's third butler, Dawson, we got rid of those crazy canines. Me and Freddy agreed that it was time to speed things up, so Velma warmed up the Boo Board, and we continued our search. As we zoomed, I thought I heard Scooby's voice. But we were going so fast, I couldn't be sure. But then, Freddie pointed out that he found a clue! Scooby's dog tag! Thanks to Velma, we followed Scooby's trail all the way to the docks. And boy was it dark, foggy, and spooky. Next thing we know, we saw a giant crate with some ropes and a tarp or coat of some kind on top of it moving right for us! Some of us were certain that this was the end, that it until we heard a familiar voice. IT WAS SCOOBY! But we had little time to celebrate, because we ended up meeting some crazy lady with a bloody lab coat who, most likely, wanted to chop us into pieces! But once we lost her, we finally learned what she wanted. SCOOBY'S HEAD! But that wasn't about to happen, because Velma had a plan in mind. First, we lure her onto an abandoned ship, and then we trap her. But that plan kinda went south, but thanks to Velma we learned who she really was. Paula P. Casso, a famous artist and my artistic inspiration! You see, the red blot we found on Scooby's suitcase was really red paint! Velma kinda figured who it was since she found a paintbrush that fell out of her pocket, meaning that she just wanted to paint a picture of Scooby's head. Well, Ms. Casso delivered on that painting of Scooby's head, and we had a special welcome home party for Scoob. While the painting was, unique, it couldn't compare to the actual head of a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts